


Worship for Two

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Aftercare, Body Worship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Muscles, Oral Sex, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Lefou and Stanley’s bodies are very different from each other and they love it.





	1. Stanley’s Body

Stanley has a body that people tend to underestimate and it’s mostly because of his clothes. Most believed Stanley to be a kind of slender dandy, someone who had no real strength in their body. He wears clothes that hide most of his body, pinks and peaches that are fitted to his body to avoid being too loose or too tight. A scarf covers most of his neck. Even the hat he wears is bigger than needed, a feather sticking out of the side of it for a bit of flair.

Underneath however…

He’s nowhere near as big as Gaston had been. Nobody could ever hope to be but his lean body was hard and muscled nonetheless. Years of training how to use a sword with Tom and Dick, helping the farmers when it was time to harvest their crops, and helping the Bimbettes and their mother with their heavy supplies of fabric had helped his body to become strong and toned. Gaston had been big because he focused on looking strong and handsome as the village’s war hero. Stanley’s muscle came from actual hard work and he had no reason to show it off to anyone else.

Anyone but Lefou.

***

Stanley was sitting naked on their bed, back pressed against the headboard. Silken scarves tied his arms to other side of the headboard, leaving his body on full display. The muscles in his arms twitched whenever he shifted, soft silk around his wrists holding him back. 

A hand against his cheek makes him turn his head and he’s soon kissing Lefou deeply, moaning into his mouth. He wants to touch Lefou so much but the silk prevents him. He can only whine when Lefou ends the kiss first.

“You’re so needy,” Lefou teased. He ran his fingers over the other’s sideburns, smiling at how they framed his face. He let his hand slide down from Stanley’s cheek to the side of his throat. His fingers danced over warm flesh, trailing downwards over a heaving chest. He takes hold of a nipple and pinches, eliciting a cry. He soothes the sore flesh and does the same to the other. 

“S'il vous plaît…” Stanley breathed. 

“Not yet.” Lefou moves to run his hands over Stanley’s spread arms. He watches the way Stanley writhes and tries not to squirm too much. He lets dull nails move along the underside of his arms and laughs when Stanley jerks a little at the sensation. “Ticklish?”

“Tease!” Stanley huffed.

Lefou looked at him with dark eyes, his hair down and framing his face. “You like it,” he said.

He couldn’t help the smile that came to his full lips. “Oui, I do,” he said. 

Lefou leaned forward, kissing Stanley on the lips once more. He nipped the younger man’s bottom lip, laughing at his whimper. “You’re so beautiful, Stanley,” he breathed. He watched the way Stanley’s eyes clouded over at this, smiling as he gently ran his warm palms against the inside of Stanley’s thighs. “Beautiful and perfect and mine…”

Stanley’s pupils were blown wide open. He parted his legs without any resistance, erection leaking pre as it lay against his stomach. “Lefou…”

He cupped Stanley’s testicles in one hand. He hushed him as Stanley whimpered, shifting to press their foreheads together. “Easy...easy…” He fondled him, keeping their foreheads together as Stanley whined and writhed. He took hold of his shaft then, smearing the pre over the exposed head with a thumb. “I’m going to take care of you,” he whispered.

“Oui…”

“You know I’ll always take care of you?”

Stanley’s chest heaved and he licked his lips. “Oui, I know,” he whispered.

He used his free hand to toy with Stanley’s chest and nipples as the other continued to pump his erection. He smiled at the way the younger man’s body reacted to it all, trembling as he kept his forehead against Lefou’s. “Are you going to cum for me, beautiful Stanley?”

“I…” Lefou kissed him and Stanley cried out against his mouth as he spilled his semen onto Lefou’s hand and his own stomach and thighs. He sagged heavily, his chest heaving as he focused on breathing, propped up only because of the silks and headboard.

“I’ve got you,” Lefou soothed. He carefully cleaned Stanley with a wash rag, offering soft kisses to his checks and neck. He untied him once he was cleaned up, helping to guide Stanley down onto the pillows. “You always become so limp,” he teased.

Stanley huffed, smiling weakly as he hugged onto Lefou. “What about you?” he murmured.

“I’m fine.”

“But…”

“You’ll make it up to me later, okay?”

It was hard for him to keep his eyes open. Stanley closed his eyes, resting his head on top of Lefou’s. “I promise,” he murmured before falling asleep. 


	2. Lefou’s Body

It was several days later before Lefou decided to ask Stanley to return the favor. He found his lover kneeling in front of a mannequin, frowning to himself as he focused on how to arrange some new fabric over a wooden hoop skirt. He was muttering to himself, pins in his mouth muffling his words. Occasionally he would take a pin from his mouth and use it to keep the fabric in place before moving on.

Lefou waited until the pins were out of Stanley’s mouth. The idea of Stanley accidentally swallowing one made him nervous and he wasn’t sure if the doctor would be able to get it. He hugged the younger man around his waist, smiling at the way he grunted at the interruption. “Stanley…”

“Oui?”

“Would you like to clear your debt with me tonight?”

He watched as Stanley’s cheeks turned a dull pink. Slowly Stanley nodded, clearing his throat. “Oui, I would like that very much, mon ange,” he whispered.

Lefou smiled, giving the other a teasing pat on his rear before taking his leave. “Don’t let this distract you from your work, mon cher et ma cherie!”

***

Lefou was very much aware that people tended to forget that he served during the last war. He wasn’t tall, he wasn’t scary looking, and in the end Gaston was the one people imagined when they imagined a soldier. If they wished to imagine a jester or a bard perhaps they would think of Lefou but never a soldier.

His body was very much different from Stanley’s lean and hard one. It was soft and gave way when touched, yielding to any kind of pressure. There were scars from different battles, from both blades and bullets. The only scar not from the war was the one on his stomach where Gaston had bit down into the flesh and refused to let go until he tasted blood on his tongue.

Gaston wasn’t here anymore. Lefou no longer needed to compare himself to the other man. He was fine just the way he was and Stanley helped him to see that more often.

***

Stanley pressed his lips to the side of Lefou’s neck, making him tilt his head back with a gasp as he allowed his teeth to graze over the flesh. He let out a soft growl, laughing as he pulled back to nuzzle under Lefou’s chin. He hummed, noses rubbing together.

“You’re in a playful mood tonight,” Lefou hummed. 

“Is that okay?” Stanley asked, pulling back a little to look at him.

“More than okay,” he assured him. He was propped up on several pillows, Stanley straddling his legs, mindful not to crush his lover.

With a smile, Stanley started to kiss Lefou’s neck again. He let his tongue flick over the flesh, pressed against the pulse. He breathed hotly as he traveled downward, taking special attention to kiss and nuzzle Lefou’s stomach. “So pretty,” he breathed.

Lefou could only smile, running his fingers through Stanley’s hair. “Such a gentle romantic,” he hummed. He smiled as Stanley looked up at him, waiting for permission. “Go ahead, ma cherie…”

He used his hands to massage and stroke the inside of his thighs. He leaned down as Lefou spread his legs and he nuzzled the underside of his erection with his nose. He sighed as he started to kiss down the shaft, stopping to run a tongue over his testicles. His eyes fluttered as Lefou’s grip tightened in his hair.

Stanley lay on his stomach, holding onto Lefou’s hips for balance as he took the head of his erection into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around, the tip teasing pre out of the slit and making him blush at the taste. He had always enjoyed using his mouth for such things, even in dark rooms and alleyways to avoid being exposed as a deviant. He had even been told that his lips were made for giving oral, full and soft and perfect to wrap around a cock.

“Oh Stanley…” Lefou stroked Stanley’s cheek, watching the way his mouth easily took his entire cock in and swallowed.

The younger man opened his eyes, looking up at Lefou with dark eyes. His lips twitched faintly in a smile and he started to loudly hum, pressing the flat of his tongue against the underside of Lefou’s erection.

Lefou gave a soft warning. Stanley however did not pull away, taking Lefou’s semen into his mouth and swallowing all of it. He pulled back once it was finished, lapping at the head to ensure it was clean.

“Come here…” Lefou pulled Stanley up to lie beside him, hugging him close as Stanley rested his head over his heart.

“Was I good?”

“Is the grass green and the sky blue?” Lefou countered. Stanley laughed and Lefou kissed the top of his head, hugging him close.


End file.
